The Rise Of The Fallen Goddess
by Shouri Tenshi
Summary: Kagome and her family are famous in the fuedal era. Why? Well, they are in a rock band and the kids are each betrothed to someone. Each member of the family has a secret to tell. Mix in magic, music, romance, and danger, and you got this fine tale!
1. What Do You Expect From Me?

_**The Rise Of The Fallen Goddess**_

_**Summary:**_ _Kagome's sick and tired of Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo behind her back. Well, she's going to get revenge, but how? She trains at home and she discovers some really interesting things about herself. That's where Sesshomaru comes in. Will the two fall for each other or want to tear each other apart?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything related to Inuyasha. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. I do not own any of the songs in this story either._

_Here we go again, the lawyers are after me with tons of papers… _

_**Pairings:**_ Sesshomaru/Kagome (obviously), Inuyasha/Kikyo, Sango/Miroku, and other pairings

"quiet" means talking

'_leave me alone' means thoughts/flashbacks/journal entries_

"_**la, la, la, laaaaa" means song lyrics**_

"**Go" means Kagome's inner beast/conscious**

"_Come"_ _means Sesshomaru's beast/conscious_

(A/N) means Author's Note

Chapter 1: _What Do You Expect From Me?_

Kagome's on her way to the village to tell her friends what she discovered while in the future. What she hears and what she sees makes her want to go on a killing spree…

(A/N: Who do you think she will want to kill first? Take a guess!)

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha! How could you do that to Kagome-chan?! What I wouldn't give to beat the shit out of you if she doesn't do it first!" Sango yelled.

"So what? I don't care about the wench! She can get pissed at me for all I care, but that won't change anything. I'm with Kikyo now and she's joining our group whether you guys like it or not!" Inuyasha said, trying to defend himself.

"Inuyasha, I believe that Sango is right. Lady Kagome is the glue to this group and you are planning on replacing her with the dead?! That's low, Inuyasha, even for you." Miroku said.

"So, where is that reincarnation of mine? I want to see the look on her face when she sees me with Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

Kagome walks by the group towards Sango and Miroku, completely ignoring Inuyasha and Kikyo in the process.

"Sango and Miroku, where is Shippo? I'm going to be leaving soon to go to my father's lands." Kagome called.

"I'm right here, okaasan! Did you get me anything this time?" Shippo asked.

"I have your favorite thing besides candy, lots of chocolate and pocky, but I'll give it to you after I finish my story, okay Shippo?" Kagome said and smiled.

"All right, momma." Shippo said defeated.

"Now that I got over Shippo's candy induced state, I want to tell you guys what I found out while I celebrated my birthday in my time!" Kagome exclaimed.

_--Flashback to Kagome's Birthday--_

"_Okaasan, Oniisan, Ojiisan, I'm home!" Kagome called._

"_Kagome-onee-san! I missed you while you were gone!" Souta wailed._

"_Come on sweetie, I have something to show you." Anika explains._

(A/N: Since I don't know the name of Kagome's mom, her name will be Anika in this story and her grandfather's name will be Jai.)

"_Kagome, do you know why you always felt at home when you are in the feudal era?" Anika asked._

"_I always felt drawn to it and I just knew that I belonged there. What's going on?" Kagome wondered._

"_Kagome, we are all demons and you are the heir to the Northern Lands. I may not be Lord anymore, but I'm glad that your father is doing a wonderful job taking care of our lands. You know Kaede-san, don't you?" Jai questioned._

"_Yes, she always treated me like a grandmother. Why? Is she related to us?" Kagome asked, full of intrigue._

"_She is your grandmother, Kagome-chan. She is really a youkai, just like us. Ask her to show you her true form. Now, Kagome, we present you with this." Jai said._

"_What is it?" Kagome asked._

"_This, Kagome, is the sword called "Elemental Light". You are an elemental miko goddess and you are also a shadow kitsune!" Anika said in joy._

_--End of Flashback… For Now--_

Kagome then unsheathes her sword and it glows silver, then gold, green, blue, red, black, yellow, white, and purple. The colors represent her powers: silver – wind, gold – lightning/thunder, green – earth, blue – water, red – fire, black – shadows, yellow – light, white – time, and purple – miko.

"Lady Kagome, that's really impressive! Could we see your true form?" Miroku asked.

"Actually, I can't reveal it yet. I am going to need someone's help and right now, I'm going to call them over… but first, I'll sing a song for you guys by the time they get here."

She sings to this song:

**_"Calling All Cars" by Senses Fail _**

****

**_Calling all cars we've got another victim  
'Cause my love has become an affliction  
What did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?_**

I'm sorry but I think I failed to mention  
That I lied at my very first confession  
What did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?

'Cause this has been building since I have been breathing  
And I know how it's going to end

**_Chorus:  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down  
And now that I'm gone  
Try to forget me and just move on  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now  
You knew all along  
Try to forget me and just move on_**

Oh my dear, what have I gone and done now?  
It's curtain call, I'm about to take my last bow  
What did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?

Without giving away the entire ending  
I ruined the evening again

**_Chorus:  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down  
And now that I'm gone  
Try to forget me and just move on  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now  
You knew all along  
Try to forget me and just move on_**

I don't have love left inside, inside  
And I don't have love left inside, inside  
Are you desperate for an answer?  
I don't have an ounce of good left in me now  
That's why I walked out

**_Chorus:  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down  
And now that I'm gone  
Try to forget me and just move on  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now  
You hate me for it now  
Try to forget me and just move on_**

I am not the one that you should blame  
So take what I left you for the pain  
I am not the one that you should blame  
So take what I left you for the pain  
And do your best to forget my name 

"Sango, Miroku, this song goes out to Inuyasha. So, are you happy now, Inuyasha? You chose her over me. Oh well, your loss and my gain!" Kagome says.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked, being the dense idiot he is.

"You know what I'm talking about, Inuyasha! Don't you dare play dumb with me!! Don't ask me for forgiveness for what I'm about to do." Kagome said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

'_I hate that look. She's going to S.I.T. me until kingdom come, I know it! I'm so dead!' _(Inuyasha)

(A/N: Oooohhhh… the dreaded cliffy! Who will Kagome call for? Will she be able to get home in time? Oh well, you, the readers will have to wait for the next chapter! I should tell you that there will be some OCs coming in soon, very soon. For now, read and review! It makes me happy. Constructive criticism is always welcome.)


	2. Family Reunion? Part 1

_**The Rise Of The Fallen Goddess**_

_**Summary:**_ _Kagome's sick and tired of Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo behind her back. Well, she's going to get revenge, but how? She trains at home and she discovers some really interesting things about herself. That's where Sesshomaru comes in. Will the two fall for each other or want to tear each other apart?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything related to Inuyasha. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. I do not own any of the songs in this story either. I own Alesia, Michelle, Lord Ichiro, and all of the Northern, Southern, and Western Lands' servants and the plot of this story. That is all! _

_Here we go again, the lawyers are after me with tons of papers… _

_**Pairings:**_ Sesshomaru/Kagome (obviously), Inuyasha/Kikyo, Sango/Miroku, and other pairings

"quiet" means talking

'_leave me alone' means thoughts/flashbacks/journal entries_

"_**la, la, la, laaaaa" means song lyrics**_

"**Go" means Kagome's inner beast/conscious**

"_Come"_ _means Sesshomaru's beast/conscious_

(A/N) means Author's Note

_**Forget It **_means_** change in scene**_

(A/N: Thanks, JoWashington and Aashni for your reviews and I thank you for your comments! I edited the first chapter and I added my OCs in this chapter. They will be in the story in order to make the chapters really interesting and personal.)

Previously on _**The Rise Of The Fallen Goddess…**_

_Kagome tells the others about her true nature. Inuyasha is going to get 'sat' like no tomorrow. Now, there are some people that she's going to call on to help with her "return" as goddess. Who are they? Well, let's find out, shall we?_

Chapter 2: _Family Reunion? What's Going On Here?! (Part 1)_

"_Inuyasha_… remember what we talked about before I left for my birthday?!" Kagome said with the trace of a threat mixed in.

--_Flashback_--

'_Kagome, I want to ask you if I could mate Kikyo because I really love her.' Inuyasha said._

'_Inuyasha, it's okay. I love you as a brother, not as a lover. As long as you're happy with her, I won't stand in your way.' Kagome says with a smile._

'_Thanks, Kags. You're my best friend. I love you, too. Hey, that reminds me, if you are going to be mated to my half-brother, I guess that means you will be my sister-in-law. Ironic, isn't it?' Inuyasha laughs._

'_Yeah, it is! Go ahead. Talk to Kikyo and let her know how you feel. I'm always here for you and the others.' Kagome says._

_Kagome walks away to the well leaving Inuyasha to think for a while._

'_Kagome, you are the best. I'm so glad that you are my best friend. The others could never understand me like you can. Thank you for everything, Kagome.' Inuyasha whispers._

--_End of Flashback--_

"You could have told me that you two were mated already! Why did you keep me in the dark until now?" Kagome said with a huff.

"Kikyo didn't want me to say anything until she was sure that you were okay with it. I told her what you told me, but she still didn't believe me." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, Inuyasha… SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT BOY!!!" Kagome shouts until Inuyasha is in a 25 foot crater.

"Kags… who are you going to call to help you with your powers?" Sango asks.

"Oh, you are going to be a little shocked by who they are." Kagome winks.

Kagome takes a breath and materializes a flute out of nowhere and plays a mysterious tune that only a few people remember.

_**In The Western Lands**_

"Sesshomaru-sama, is that music I hear?" Rin asks.

'_There's only one person that I know that plays music like that. Wait a minute. It can't be her! Kagome…' _Sesshomaru thinks

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru calls.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asks.

"Do you hear that?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Who is making that wonderful music?" Jaken wonders.

"Do you remember the goddess that I told you about who is to be my mate?" Sesshomaru asks Jaken.

"Milord, is it her? Has she returned?" Jaken asks.

"Follow me. She needs my help." Sesshomaru commands.

"Come on, Rin, Ah-Un!" Jaken yells.

_**500 Years In The Future**_

"Come on, Okaa-san! Kagome needs us!" Souta calls.

"I'm coming, Souta! Otou-san, let's go! Hurry up! Kagome needs our help calling her powers back!" Anika yells.

"We need to transform into our true forms quickly!" Jai exclaims.

Souta's hair is spiked and it is still jet black. His ears become pointed like Shippo's and he has two piercings in his left ear. He grows a few inches taller to Inuyasha's height, which is 5'7". His clothes change from his shirt and jeans into a dark blue haori with the burning sun (the crest of the Northern Lands) on the left side near his chest plate and dark blue hakamas.

Anika's hair grows longer just above her butt and it changes from brown to onyx with midnight blue streaks. Her ears are at the top of her head as well and she has two sapphire studs in each ear. She has the burning sun with a dark arrow going through it on her forehead, which symbolizes that she is the Northern Lady and the goddess of Hell. She grows taller to 6'3", just short of Sesshomaru's height, which is 6'6". Her dress changes into a red flowing gown with gold blossoms along the sides. (The gown looks sleeveless, but the shoulders are bare and the sleeves are connected to it. The sides each have a slit going to the thighs, having room for her to move around.)

Jai will go through a very nice change. His hair is like Inu no Taisho's but jet black and he looks to be about 30 in human years. His ears are at the top of his head as well and he has two piercings in his right ear. He has the Northern symbol on his forehead even though he is no longer Lord. He grows slightly taller to the height of 5'10". His clothes change from his shrine wear to a jade green haori with the symbol to the right side near his chest plate and dark green hakamas.

Then the three of them take the jump into the well from the future into their past.

_**In The Northern Lands**_

Kagome's father, Lord Ichiro, hears the song as well and calls Michelle to him. Michelle is Kagome's relative as well, her younger sister to be exact.

"Michelle, could you please contact Alesia for me? Tell her that Kagome needs her help and not to worry, I'll be there too."

"Don't worry otou-san. I'll make haste!"

Michelle journeys to the Southern Lands by stallion to see her older sister, Alesia and to let her know that the family is on their way to Kagome's location.

'_Kagome, don't worry, my princess and my goddess. We'll help you with your return as the goddess of Earth. I love you and I'll make it along with Alesia. This I promise you, my goddess, and my sister!'_

_**In The Southern Lands**_

Alesia is walking through her courtyard when she sees Michelle on her stallion. Whenever one of the family members travels by stallion, it means that someone needs help. Michelle puts her stallion in the stables by Alesia's palace.

"Michelle! What's going on?" Alesia asks.

"Alesia, Kagome needs our help getting her powers back. She will return as our goddess but she needs us! Can't you hear her song?"

Alesia lets her aura loose and listens for Kagome's location. She gasps and instantly grabs Michelle's hand.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go! I can't wait for our sister to reveal her true form and return as the fallen goddess!"

Alesia summons two discs with her elemental powers and pulls Michelle to one of them. They both chant a teleportation spell and off they go to Inuyasha's Forest.

_**Back In Inuyasha's Forest**_

"Kagome, are they coming yet?" The gang asks in unison.

"Oh yeah, they're coming…" Kagome says with anticipation.

(A/N: Well, this is Part 1. If you want Part 2 to come, you have to read and review! I love letting the readers guess what will happen next, so, if you want me to pull in some requests for songs or suggestions for future chapters, go right ahead and put them in reviews or PM me if you want. I can't wait! Goodbye for now… until next time!)


	3. Family Reunion? Part 2

_**The Rise Of The Fallen Goddess**_

_**Summary:**_ _Kagome's sick and tired of Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo behind her back. Well, she's going to get revenge, but how? She trains at home and she discovers some really interesting things about herself. That's where Sesshomaru comes in. Will the two fall for each other or want to tear each other apart?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything related to Inuyasha. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. I do not own any of the songs in this story either. I own Alesia, Michelle, Lord Ichiro, and all of the Northern, Southern, and Western Lands' servants and the plot of this story. That is all! _

_OMG! I'm being chased by a mob of crazed villagers with pitchforks and torches! HELP ME!!!!_

_**Pairings:**_ Sesshomaru/Kagome (obviously), Inuyasha/Kikyo, Sango/Miroku, and other pairings

"quiet" means talking

'_leave me alone' means thoughts/flashbacks/journal entries_

"_**la, la, la, laaaaa" means song lyrics**_

"**Go" means Kagome's inner beast/conscious**

"_Come"_ _means Sesshomaru's beast/conscious_

(A/N) means Author's Note

_**Forget It **_means_** change in scene**_

Previously on _**The Rise Of The Fallen Goddess…**_

_Kagome's song attracts her family and Sesshomaru and his pack. The gang is going to find out Kagome's relationship to Kaede. How will they react? You'll see! There will be some songs performed by our favorite kitsune family! Let the reunion continue!_

Chapter 3: _Family Reunion? What's Going On Here?! (Part 2)_

Shippo looks at Kagome and then asks her:

"Okaa-san, how come I detect a lot of scents and they smell almost like yours?"

Kagome blinks twice and then laughs at her son's innocent curiosity. She ruffles his hair affectionately and starts to tell him about her family.

"Well, Shippo, my son, let's just say that my family is all over three out of the four lands. My family in the future actually lives in the North, one of my sisters live in the South with her intended, and my "adoptive" family lived in the West."

"So, Kagome, are you saying that my half-brother and I are a part of your family? How could that be? I don't remember anything about you." Inuyasha asks.

"Inuyasha, you don't remember me because we erased a little bit of your memories." Kagome explains.

"What do you mean by "we", Kags?" Inuyasha curiously asks.

"You'll see when you meet them! Are you ready, guys?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah!" The gang shouts in unison.

_**In The Western Lands**_

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un are flying towards Kagome's location.

'_I wonder if Kagome-onee-san is going to be my okaa-san! Sesshomaru-otou-san told me the story of how he and the goddess met. I believe that Kagome-onee-san is the goddess in the story because she is so pretty and kind to me. I'm finally going to have a family with my two favorite people!' _Rin thought to herself.

"Otou-san? Do you sense Kagome-onee-san yet? I want to see Shippo-kun, too!" Rin exclaims.

"Hai, Rin. I sense her now. We are there now. Come, Jaken, Ah-Un." Sesshomaru calls.

_**In Inuyasha's Forest near the Bone Eater's Well**_

Inuyasha sniffs the air and he calls on his half-brother.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks without starting a fight.

"Inuyasha, I heard my intended's call. Do you remember her at all?" Sesshomaru asks.

"No, I don't. Who is your intended anyway?" Inuyasha asks.

"I thought that you would have figured it out already. To answer your question, my intended is Kagome." Sesshomaru inquires.

"I thought that she was. Now that I think about it, you might have a little bit of a fight on your hands, brother." Inuyasha explained to Sesshomaru, who is biting a growl at this time.

"Don't worry about it. It's just that mangy wolf, Kouga of the wolf tribe. He doesn't know that Kags doesn't like him like that. I really want him to get talked out by Kagome! If anyone can get through to him, it's Kags." Inuyasha laughs.

Oh and speak of the devil…

"Inuyasha, I sense two jewel shards coming towards us!" Kagome shouts.

"Yo, mutt, where's my woman?" Kouga asks. He walks over to Kagome and holds her hands.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru is trying not to beat Kouga to a pulp and Inuyasha is snickering in the background.

"Kagome, it's good to see you. Are you ready to become my mate?" Kouga asks.

"I'm sorry, Kouga, but I don't think that we are meant to be. I already have an intended." Kagome explains.

"Who is your mate-to-be? It's not dog turd, isn't it?!" Kouga demands.

"No. Actually, Inuyasha has a mate already and my mate-to-be is Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"What? You mean _the _Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is your mate-to-be?" Kouga asks. He looks at Sesshomaru with something akin to gratitude in his eyes.

"It's alright, Kagome. As long as you're happy, then I won't stop you." Kouga said.

"Got to go, Kagome. Maybe I could get Ayame to forgive me and ask her to be my mate. See ya around, dog turd!" Kouga calls.

Kouga leaves in a sprint to the East, with Ginta and Hakkaku trying to catch up to him.

"Hey Kouga, wait for us!" Ginta and Hakkaku shout.

"So, I guess that my family is on their way right about now." Kagome said.

"Yo, Kags! What's up?" Someone calls.

"Hey, Alesia! Hey, Michelle! How are you guys?" Kagome asks.

"We're fine. I wonder if Souta is here yet. I feel like playing my drums and Michelle wants to get her guitar ready. Are you up for a little band practice, sis?" Alesia asks.

"Sure! If Souta didn't bring our instruments, then he's going to be in for a rude awakening!" Kagome shouts.

"What songs should we sing, Kags?" Michelle asks.

"I want to sing _Dead Living, Saying Goodbye, Memory, Do It Alone, Los Angeles, and Pretty Girl _by Sugarcult. What songs do you want to lead, Alesia?" Kagome asks.

"I want to sing _Strength of the World, Seize the Day, M.I.A., and Beast and the Harlot _by Avenged Sevenfold. Michelle, what about you?" Alesia asks.

"I want to sing _This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, and Dance, Dance _by Fall Out Boy. We'll just ask dad and Souta which songs we could go for. I mean our guys and girls are in the band known as the "The Rock Kings and Queens" throughout this era, you know." Michelle stated.

(A/N: I am totally into rock music! Rock music really gets me going! You'll find out why they are called "The Rock Kings and Queens" in this chapter. Let's continue, shall we?)

Anika sees her girls and calls them over.

"Girls, can you help us out here?" Anika asks.

"Yeah, mom. What do you need help with?" Michelle asks.

"Souta needs help with our instruments. After all, he and your dad are a part of the band too."

"Souta, let me get those for you." Kagome offers. She snaps her fingers and their instruments disappeared. She transported them to Kaede's village already set up.

Lady Anika and her girls are the female leads/backup singers of the band. Souta and Jai are the male leads. Lord Ichiro is their manager. The servants of their respective lands created a band of their own because of them. No wonder they are so famous in this era! Almost everyone has heard of them, demons, hanyous, and humans alike.

"I wonder where dad is. He should have been here by now." Souta ponders.

"Oh! I see him. Look up." Anika says.

Everyone looks up and they see a black fox with gold paws leaping in the air. He then transforms back to his human form.

"Ichiro, my mate. It's so good to see you again after so long." Anika says.

"I'm glad to see you, Anika, Jai, and my children. Why did you bring your instruments, kids?" Ichiro winks, thinking that there should be a little fun for the group.

"We thought about performing again, dad. We were either thinking singing songs by Sugarcult, Avenged Sevenfold, or Fall Out Boy. What do you think?" Kagome asked.

"I think that that's a great idea, kids. Let's get the band together and show them why we call ourselves "The Rock Kings and Queens", shall we?" Ichiro suggests.

"Hell yeah!" The family cheers in unison.

"But first, let's pay a visit to Kaede, okay? I already set up our instruments in the village. We can show off our talents for the villagers there!" Kagome says.

"Okaa-san, could I play with Rin-chan when we get there, please?" Shippo asks.

"Sure, Shippo. You guys can play when we finish our performance or you can join us in on the fun. What do you say?" Kagome suggested.

"I think that it would be fun to sing with you, okaa-san! Rin-chan, do you want to sing too?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, yes. Sesshomaru-otou-san, can we, please?" Rin asks with a pout.

"Hai, Rin. You can. Kagome, would you like me to join you as well?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Sure, Sess! You all can join our band! It will be fun! Let's go. I can see the village!" Kagome exclaims.

_**At Kaede's Village**_

Kaede hears some villagers talking about the strange objects that suddenly appeared in front of their eyes.

"What is it that ye are talking about?" Kaede asks, already knowing what's going on.

One of the villagers tells her how the instruments suddenly appeared as if it was magic.

'_My granddaughters are at it again. It looks like our band is coming back together.' _Kaede smiles with a knowing expression.

"Obaasan! We're here!" Kagome shouts.

"Obaasan?!" The group asks in unison, except Sesshomaru and the Higurashis.

"Yes. Kagome is indeed my granddaughter. Would ye like to see proof?" Kaede asks.

Kaede and Kagome say a chant and gold light shines around them. The light is so bright that Sango and Miroku had to close their eyes.

Kagome's hair grows to her waist and is jet black with a blue sheen, with stripes the colors of her powers throughout. Her clothes change from her school uniform into a long flowing gown like her mom's but it is gold in color with blue and silver blossoms all over. Her ears are just like the rest of her family's and have a silver and blue stud in each ear. She has the burning sun with all of her elements inside of it and a blue crescent moon like Sesshomaru's around the sun, which symbolizes that she is the heiress of the North, mate-to-be of Sesshomaru, and the goddess of Earth. She grows from her 5'6" frame to her mom's height.

Kaede's hair color changes from grey to jet black with red and gold streaks and is in a high ponytail. Her eyesight is much better than when she was in her human form. She still has her miko clothes but the colors are the colors of the North: gold, red, and black. Her haori is red with gold flowers on the shoulders and her hakamas are black with gold flowers on the bottom of the legs. Her ears are pointed like the rest of the family but have red and gold studs in both ears. She also has the burning sun on her forehead with a pink arrow going through it. Even though she is no longer Lady, she is a part of the court and she still protects the village.

The light diminishes and everyone is shocked at their appearances.

"Kaede, is that you?" Sango asks surprised.

"Yes it is, child. Kagome is my granddaughter and her father is my son and her mother is my adopted daughter. Ichiro, my son, how are the lands doing? I haven't seen you ever since Michelle was born.

"Anika, it is very nice to see you again. Now, who is this little one with you?" Kaede wonders.

"His name is Souta. Souta, do you remember Kaede?" Anika asks.

"Obaasan! I missed you! How come I haven't seen you come down the well before?" Souta asks.

"I have to protect this village as much as I can. Now, what do you say we get the party started?" Kaede suggests.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts in unison.

Ichiro asks the kids what song they should do first. Kagome told them that they could start off with _Dead Living _by Sugarcult, then, sing _Memory _by Sugarcult, and _This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race _by Fall Out Boy.

"Are you ready, guys? Let's go!" Alesia shouts.

Everyone gets to their places. Alesia is on the drums, Michelle's playing her electric guitar, and Kagome and Souta are the leads for this song.

**_"Dead Living" by Sugarcult_**

**_(Kagome)_**  
**_I can't take it  
It's just a paycheck  
Making arrangements to burn it to the ground  
I can't fake it  
When nothing's sacred  
Making arrangements to burn it to the ground_**

And beauty lies in the ignorant  
With the sound of selling out to the innocent 

**_  
Chorus: (Kagome and Souta)  
I can't save us from the outside  
I can't take it, what I'm told  
You can't stop it  
It just started  
Dead living on the radio  
I can't save us from the outside_**

**_(Souta)  
I can't take it  
I won't cooperate  
Making arrangements to bury it in the ground  
I can't fake it  
This station  
Is going under, so I'll bury this in the ground_**

And beauty lies in the ignorant  
With the sound of selling out to the innocent

**_Chorus: (Kagome and Souta)  
I can't save us from the outside  
I can't take it, what I'm told  
You can't stop it  
It just started  
Dead living on the radio  
I can't save us from the outside_**

**_(Kagome and Souta)  
I can't take it  
It's just a paycheck  
Making arrangements  
I can't take it  
It's just a paycheck  
Making arrangements_**

I can't take one more day all for I am done  
I can't bend, this must end, counting back from 3, 2, 1

**_Chorus: (Kagome and Souta)  
I can't save us from the outside  
I can't take it, what I'm told  
You can't stop it  
It just started  
Dead living on the radio  
I can't save us from the outside _**

**_  
(Kagome and Souta)  
I can't save us  
You can't take us  
No one gets out alive  
I can't save us  
You can't take us  
No one gets out _**

****

Everyone applauds them and cheers. The group gets ready for the next song.

"Mom, are you going to go next? We are going to perform _Memory_ for our next song. Who do you want to join you?" Michelle asks.

"Well, what do you think, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha? You should remember how we all got together. If I remember right, Sesshomaru, you and Kagome were a great duet last time we did this." Anika stated.

"Yeah, Sess! I remember the first song we did together. It was _Bring Me To Life_ by Evanescence. That was a sweet duet!" Kagome exclaims.

"Wow! Sesshomaru and Kagome in a duet together? This I gotta see!" Inuyasha laughs.

"Should we do it? I mean it has been years since we sang together." Kagome suggests to Sesshomaru.

"I don't see why not. What do you think, Rin?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I say, go otou-san!" Rin shouts out in glee.

"Kags, are you ready?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Of course I am! Ready when you are!" Kagome exclaims.

(A/N: I love this story way too much! I might post in a few days, just to let my readers know ahead of time. Imagine Sess and Kags singing a duet together. Wouldn't that be cool? Please read and review, folks! It makes me happy! If you have song requests, you can put them in your reviews as well. See ya until the next chapter! Bye!)


End file.
